I Zig you Zag
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Tony comes home to find a surprise. Yes another post double blind fic. Please be kind. TIVA Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a follow up to Double Blind. I hope it is okay I haven't written in about a year so I am very out of practice, this is also un beta'd because my beta was asleep and I couldn't wait for her it edit haha. So please be kind! **

* * *

Tony trudged up the stairs that led to his apartment. His head hung low, his hair sticking to his forehead, wet from wandering aimlessly in the rain.

It had been a really, really bad day.

Finding out Ziva had slept with Adam hurt more than he had expected. He grimaced at the memory of Ziva throwing his own words back at him it had felt like a hard slap to the face. _"At lo-levad." _He had been so sure that she had understood what he really meant but he had been left feeling like a fool. He thought they were finally moving towards being more than just partners or best friends. However once again they had missed each other. It seemed like every time they got close, he would zig and she would zag. It was always 2 steps forward and then 12 steps back.

The icing on the cake had been Gibbs' arrest. Tony had no idea what they were going to do. So after leaving NCIS headquarters for the night he had not felt like going home to an empty apartment, instead he had decided on taking a walk in the hopes of clearing his head. After two hours of wandering around the streets of D.C., the cold wind and rain had finally forced him home.

Tony ran a through his wet hair as he stepped into his apartment shrugging off his soaking coat and letting it drop the floor. He sighed, making his way towards his bedroom intent on having a much needed warm shower. Tony flicked on the hallway light. He stumbled into his bedroom exhausted.

He nearly flopped down onto his bed but froze when he saw a body sized lump under his covers and long brown hair spilling onto his pillows. He stood frozen to the spot, utterly dumbfounded.

"Ziva?" He exhaled quietly.

Without even thinking her gravitated towards her. The room was dimly lit by the hall light but he could still see the tear tracks that marred her beautiful olive skin. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair and down her face,

He just stood there staring at her unsure of what to do. He was still angry and hurt, but seeing her here, in _his_ bed after obviously crying herself to sleep he felt some of the anger fade. He wanted so much to still be mad at her and to make her earn his forgiveness. But they had been through so much together he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes welled with tears. Living without her when she was in Somalia had been the hardest thing he had ever had to endure. He needed her, plain and simple. If he couldn't have her the way he really wanted, best friends would have to do. However seeing her here ignited a spark of hope inside him. Maybe things would work out.

Tony contemplated waking her, but peaceful sleep for Ziva was a rarity these days. He knew that ever since Somalia she had been haunted with hellish nightmares and her father's death had bought them back with a vengeance. So he decided to let her be. Risking his life to her ninja skills he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Tony silently moved around his room grabbing a change of clothes. With one last look Ziva he turned the hallway light off and made his way towards the guest bathroom to shower so as not to wake Ziva.

* * *

Tony was startled awake, not sure by what. He lay still starring into the darkness of his living room, waiting to see if he could hear what woke him.

"_Tony!"_ He heard a familiar voice cry out from his bedroom. Tony sat bolt upright on the couch.

"_No! No! Tony!" _

Tony was up and racing towards his room instantly.

"Ziva" He called.

Ziva was thrashing around on his bed, tangled in the sheets. Tony could hear her sobbing his name.

"Ziva wake up!" He reached for her shoulders trying to wake her. That was a mistake. Ziva's eyes flew open. Before Tony had a chance to react Ziva had flipped him onto the bed and rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed. One of her hands pushed down on his throat and the other held her weapon to his temple.

"Ziva, its Tony! Stop!" He managed to croak as he gasped for air. Ziva stared at him her eyes wild with fear, not really seeing him.

"Ziva" He tried again. The harsh features of her face began to soften as she realized who he was.

"Tony?" she questioned her eyes searching for his through the darkness.

"Yes" he gasped.

"Oh god" her bruising grip on his throat released and her weapon fell from her hand. "Oh god" she sobbed again throwing herself down onto Tony's chest her arm wrapping tightly around him. Tony hesitated before placing his hand on her back, caressing it gently. Even under the circumstances having her pressed against him felt so right.

"You were dead" she cried into his chest.

"I'm right here Ziva" he softly spoke. He could feel Ziva's clammy skin against his own, as sobs shook her body.

"Bodnar, he killed you! I thought you were gone"

"Shh… it was just a dream" he hushed running his hand through her hair.

"I can't lose you too!" She gripped tightly to his shirt. "Oh god I'm so sorry Tony!"

"It's ok Ziva, you were dreaming, I'm fine" he said, thinking she was apologising for hurting him.

"No, No I'm sorry for sleeping with Adam. It was a mistake. Please don't hate me Tony!"

"I don't hate you Ziva" Quite the opposite actually, he thought to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't to bad! If I get some positive feedback I will hopefully post a second chapter soon **

**Take care! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I was pleasantly surprised when I woke up this morning **

**Here is chapter 2 it is a bit shorter but it seemed like a good place to end.**

**I am trying to not be to OOC especially with Ziva but given the situation and storyline it is difficult. **

**Sorry for any mistkaes. **

* * *

"_I don't hate you Ziva" Quiet the opposite actually Tony thought. _

"Really?" Ziva questioned?

"Of course not" Tony answered, surprised by the unusual insecurity in Ziva's voice.

Tony and Ziva lay still in each other's arms. Tony did not want to stop the embrace but having Ziva so close, being able to smell her, and touch her was clouding his judgement and he needed to think clearly. Tony begrudgingly pulled away from Ziva and sat up in his bed causing Ziva to roll off of him and all so move into a sitting position. Tony's body instantly mourned the loss of Ziva's body and he had to fight the urge to not pull her back to him. Tony purposely didn't look at Ziva afraid he wouldn't be able to resist the look of disappointment on her face.

"What are you doing here Ziva?" Ziva reached for his cheek but her hand fell short when she saw the pained and hurt expression in his eyes, the same one she had seen earlier that day.

"I.. I you were not answering your cell phone and I needed to talk to you" Ziva replied watching Tony for his reaction

"So you thought breaking and entering was the answer?" Tony snapped, harsher than he had meant too.

"Tony it is not considered breaking and entering when the person has a key"

"Oh yeah, sorry" Tony apologized, his eyes briefly flicking to meet hers. He had honestly forgotten that he had given her a spare key a few months earlier and told her not to hesitate to use it, that his door was always open for her.

"You weren't here, and I thought I'd just wait for you, but I guess I fell asleep." Ziva was only telling half of the truth, in all honesty she had curled up on his bed because it smelt like him and was comforting.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Tony, it was never my intention" This time Ziva did reach for his cheek cupping it in her hand, gently guiding Tony's face towards her. Tony didn't resist but his eyes failed to meet hers.

"I care too much about you" She spoke gently, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Then why? Why him? I told you that you weren't alone" his words were still harshly spoken but his eyes finally settled on Ziva's.

"I know, I know Tony. But after burying my father I felt alone in Israel, you were not there."

"I would have come if you had asked" Tony admitted.

"I know Tony, you are always there for me. I thought I could do it on my own but it was harder than I had expected and after I was left feeling empty, I thought being with Adam would make me forget and it did momentarily but the pain and loneliness soon returned." Ziva searched Tony's face for any sign of how he was feelings, but his features remained stoic.

"It's late, you should go back to sleep" Tony finally spoke, standing up and pulling away from Ziva. The mental image of Ziva with Adam made him feel physically ill. He knew he didn't really have any claim to her and that she did not cheat on him but it still hurt.

"Don't Tony, don't shut me out" Ziva almost pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Ziva?" Tony spoke loudly feeling the jealously bubble back to the surface. "That I forgive you and we can go back to being friends? Fine! I forgive and we are still friends, are you happy?" He moved further away from her, running a hand through his hair.

"No!" Ziva shouted climbing from Tony's bed. "I don't want to go back to being friends! I.."

"God Ziva what do you want then?" Tony was now yelling. "If you don't want to be friends then what the hell are you even doing here?" Tony asked furious, why was she here if she didn't want to be friends?

"I want you, you idiot!" Ziva yelled exasperated at Tony's lack of understanding.

"Uh..what?" Tony stuttered stunned.

Ziva moved closer to Tony, so close that she could feel his breath on her face and feel the warmth radiating from his body. Tony stared down at her his mouth agape.

"I don't want to just be friends or partners anymore, I think I'm finally ready for more" Ziva whispered starring into Tony's green eyes.

Tony couldn't form any words in reply especially not when one of Ziva's hands was snaking around his neck and the other tightly gripping the collar of his shit, pulling him closer. Their lips were only inches apart now. Ziva closed the distance her lips gently brushing against Tony's. Tony only took a moment to respond, his arm moved around her waist pulling her even closer until her hips pressed against his. Tony cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. Ziva's tongue ran along Tony's lips seeking entry.

"Ziva" Tony moaned without realizing, as he let Ziva's tongue in. His hand found its way under her shirt and felt her shiver as he caressed the bare skin of her back. Ziva fisted her hands in his hair when he sucked on her bottom lip.

Tony guided them back towards the bed, Ziva felt the bed hit the back of her legs; she sat down and allowed Tony to press her flat onto the bed as a hand crept further up her shirt. She wrapped a leg around him pressing him closer to her.

_"Tony!"_ Ziva gasped as he sucked on her pulse point.

* * *

**Wow..ok that didn't go as I expected it to. I hope it was ok.**

**I know some people are pissed and think Ziva cheated on Tony but I dont, they aren't actually dating. I'm not happy that she slept with Adam but i dont think she cheated. **

**Thanks for reading **** I hope to update again soon. Reviews encourage me to update quicker! **

**Take care xx**


End file.
